pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
S
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2 (S&M). Synopsis Sun is being accompanied by Moon and Professor Kukui to Akala Island. They, along with Hala, explain he won the tournament and has to take on the Island Challenge to calm down the Tapu Pokémon, for a nifty reward Sun is interested in. Coming to Akala Island, Sun faces the Trial Captains, who want to test him if he is fit for the Island Challenge. Chapter Plot Sun is terrified, wondering what happened to him since he won the tournament. Moon, on the ship, asks him to be quiet. Sun is surprised to see her, and wonders what is she pointing at her bow and arrow. They see the Team Skull grunts trying to attack Rowlet. Moon knocks the arrow; on the top of the arrow is a berry, which Rowlet eats and flies away from the grunts. The grunts are shocked, seeing Rowlet ate a Salac Berry. Moon is glad Rowlet is okay, and goes to heal it. Moon explains Rowlet went after them after they departed, but was attacked by Team Skull grunts. Kukui comes as well, thanking Moon for curing Rowlet. Kukui proposes Moon should actually let Rowlet be on her team, which Moon welcomes very much. Sun yells out, wishing to know what is going on. Kukui notes he woke up, and tells Sun he won the tournament, but lost consciousness. Sun confirms this, and just as Kukui goes to continue, Moon informs them the boat is going off course. Kukui controls the boat, and tells Sun how everyone believed Gladion would win the tournament. Despite this, Sun actually overturned the things by having Dollar fire that ultimate move that defeated Type: Null. Sun recalls that, while Kukui explains the stone he used had a mighty power. Kukui asks where did he find the stone. Sun casually replies he found it on the ground, surprising Kukui. Suddenly, Hala calls them through the monitor. Hala congratulates Sun on the victory, who tells he is doing fine. Hala admits he was worried, as Sun fainted when using the power of the stone. Sun plays dumb, but is asked what did he mean by having found the stone on the ground. Sun explains Tapu Koko dropped the stone, and he picked it up. Kukui believes Sun was going to sell it, but Sun heartily denies that, since he wanted to return the stone to Tapu Koko. Sun angrily denies he would've sold that, since he is not desperate for money to sell something belonging to someone else. Kukui apologizes, while Sun wishes that point is clearly understood. Hala understands this, and explains Tapu Koko entrusted Sun with that stone. Sun is amazed, and already decides to sell it with the Island Challenge amulet. Hala shows he took the stone, named "Sparkling Stone", and is currently modifying it. Hala declares there is nobody else more fit for the duty but Sun. Hala continues, stating the Tapu Pokémon of the Alola have sensed a danger coming to Alola. Thus, they been enraged, and Sun has to find them, bond with them and calm them down. Hala declares by winning the tournament, Sun has the Island Challenge, which symbolizes that duty. Sun is in shock, and is furious, since that should've been a prize, and, instead, is a punishment. Sun also states he is in a hurry to save 100 million yen, and has no time for these duties. Hala notes how Sun is a courier, and wants to turn this into a job. Hala states Sun has to deliver the Mirage Berry to the Tapu Pokémon to end their rage. In addition, Hala promises a reward for all this, including the payment of expenses. Hearing this, Sun accepts this job. Hala promises to contact Sun after he modified the stone, and has Kukui take on the delivery slips. Sun realizes Kukui knew all of this; Kukui confirms this, while Moon admits she also sensed this, too. Sun wonders what is the Mirage Berry Hala told about. The flying thing reports they will shortly arrive to Akala Island, while Sun wishes to know what that thing is. The thing greets Sun, reminding they met the day before yesterday. Sun realizes this is actually Rotom, who actually entered the Pokédex. Sun is glad he will be working with it, but Kukui corrects that is not his own. Moon explains Kukui had a spare Pokédex, and thus had Rotom enter it. The Rotom gives Sun his old Pokédex, as the ship goes to Akala Island. Elsewhere, at Ruins of Conflict, Gladion and Type: Null walk to the throne. A voice speaks that they knew Gladion would come here, and knows that he flew over, with the Suspension Bridge being destroyed. The voice is Guzma's, who tells Tapu Koko is not here, and was tired of waiting for it. Gladion stares at Guzma, who reminds Gladion they both competed in the tournament. Guzma knows Gladion actually let Sun win, since he did not send the second Pokémon out. Gladion asks Guzma what does he want, and is offered a position of a bodyguard of Team Skull. Gladion is silent, while Guzma explains how his team, despite trying to look cool, is just a bunch of idiots, and wants someone to set them straight. Gladion accepts the position, surprising Guzma how quick the decision was. Gladion, however, asks that Guzma told there was one person that could boss him around, and wishes to know who is that boss. Guzma plays dumb, and does not recall saying that. Instead, he takes Gladion to the hideout. Having arrived to Akala Island, Moon and Sun are waiting for the professor for an hour. Moon asks Rotom where is the Dimensional Research Lab where Kukui's wife, Burnet, is working at. Rotom states it is just a short walk away from here, while Sun wishes Kukui would finish whatever he is doing right now. Suddenly, Sun and Moon are approached by three children, with the middle one asking if they are the ones with Island Challenge amulet. Sun confirms this, but asks who are they. A girl asks if they are even from Alola; Sun replies he is from Kanto, surprising Moon about that. The children introduce themselves as Trial Captains of Akala Island: Mallow, Kiawe and Lana. Moon asks what are Trial Captains. Mallow explains they are like people that test the ability of trainers taking on Island Challenges. Sun thinks they are similar to Gym Leaders, and realizes they came to challenge him. Kiawe confirms this, and has a Marowak attack him. Sun dodges the attacks, and does not recall Hala said anything about this. Kiawe yells he didn't, as they came here for their own accord. Kiawe states they wanted to see who was the person taking on the Island Challenge, which nobody took on for years. Kiawe tells how the three Kahunas, Hala, Nanu and Olivia, chose Sun as the one taking on the Island Challenge, and the Trial Captains have no objections. However, he and others wonder if Sun is one fit for the Challenge if he defeated six people in the tournament. Kiawe dares Sun to show his ability, else he won't let him pass. Sun sends Cent, who starts blocking Marowak's moves. Kiawe is impressed, and has Marowak use Flame Wheel, hitting Dollar. Moon sees Marowak must be a regional variant, having a blue flame, suspecting it isn't a Ground-type Pokémon. Lana notes Moon must not be from Alola, either. This infuriates Kiawe two foreigners took on the Challenge, and has Marowak continue attacking. Cent tries to dodge, but the flame starts following it. Lana states Marowak wields its mother's bones, and the flames are said to be the feelings of its mother to protect it. Rotom confirms this, and reveals Marowak to be a Fire and a Ghost-type Pokémon. Next, Marowak uses Shadow Bone on Cent, infuriating Sun, who has Cent try its best, knowing the expenses will be covered. Kiawe wonders what does Sun mean by "expenses", as Sun explains he was entrusted with a job from Hala as a courier and he'll lose a lot of money if he were to lose the battle. Mallow is disgusted Sun is in for the money, having no respect for Alola traditions. Sun replies he will do everything for this Island Challenge, even if his position for this is merely a courier he puts his heart into this. Kiawe is impressed by these words, while Sun orders Cent to dodge the attacks and hit Marowak. Marowak attacks with its bones and flames, which Cent evades and hurts Marowak with Feint Attack. Moon, Mallow and Lana note Marowak has been defeated. Suddenly, Kiawe is called on the phone, realizing he will be fired, as others fall down that Kiawe is not concentrated on the battle. Kiawe begs the boss not to fire him, as there was an emergency he had to attend to, and manages to keep his job. Moon wonders what happened, as Lana and Mallow explain Kiawe is saving up money by working at the Thrifty Megamart to study fire dancing abroad. Sun shakes hands with Kiawe, seeing they are equals. Kiawe thanks him, since he managed to keep his job. Kiawe thinks of returning back to his job, while Mallow yells out what about the battle. Sun and Kiawe note the latter would've been defeated anyway, since Sun planned on having Cent use Assurance. Kiawe confirms to Moon that Sun is an okay person to dedicate their heart for a job. Lana states Kiawe may find that good, but she does not. Lana explains she doesn't find that good enough, and asks of Sun to follow her to Brooklet Hill. Debuts Character *Kiawe *Mallow *Lana Pokémon *Kiawe's Marowak Move *Shadow Bone Gallery Category:Sun & Moon volume 2 chapters